


Pounce

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Drabble Prompt Fics [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, a little fluff to lighten your day, otayuri - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: Sometimes Yuri acts like a kitten.





	Pounce

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt based off of SoSkeptical Fox's artwork here: https://twitter.com/SoSkepticalFox/status/989594162369572865

Pages rustled as Otabek flipped through the motorcycle magazine, the only sound in an otherwise-still room. He was sprawled out on his stomach, humming to himself to break the silence of the bedroom. The door to the room creaked open behind him, as if the man opening it were attempting to sneak up on Otabek. His steps made the old floorboards groan, and Otabek braced himself for the impact he knew was coming.

_Thump_.

A heavy weight landed on his back. Otabek wheezed slightly and then caught his breath once more. Yuri adjusted himself on Otabek’s back until he was perfectly comfortable. 

_Such a kitten_ , Otabek thought, huffing out a silent laugh to himself. Yuri, thankfully, didn’t notice, or just didn’t care.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Otabek asked, turning the page in the magazine. He smiled to himself, knowing without seeing him that Yuri was rolling his eyes at the English phrase.

Yuri pillowed his head on Otabek’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne. They stayed there in the silence, enjoying each other’s company, the weight of their bodies pressed together pleasantly. Otabek loved when Yuri did this, laid on him like he was his own personal pillow. It was a comforting weight, like they belonged together.

“I’m happy you’re here,” he said finally, his voice barely audible in the quiet room. Yuri spoke up. “With me, I mean. I missed you when we didn’t live in the same country.”

Otabek’s smile deepened, and he tilted his head down, no longer focusing on the motorcycle specs on the pages in front of him. 

“I missed you, too, Yura. But I’ve lived here for over two years. What brought this on?”

Yuri shifted, snaking his arms loosely around Otabek’s neck in a semblance of a hug. 

_One breath, two._

“I just was thinking,” Yuri said. “Nothing. Not really. I just… I love you, Beka.”

Otabek set down his magazine on his nightstand and turned on the bed, dumping Yuri on his side. Yuri squeaked in surprise at the sudden movement, but Otabek didn’t give him time to protest. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. They broke away, panting, and Otabek pressed feather-light kisses over Yuri’s cheeks and forehead.

“I love you, too, Yuri,” he said, grinning happily down at his boyfriend. Otabek finally got his first good look at that Yuri was wearing in that moment - Otabek’s ratty old black hoodie with the giant white box outline on it, and, presumably, nothing else. Otabek’s eyes snapped back up to Yuri’s face; he smirked up at Otabek, his cheeks flushed as he watched Otabek’s pupils dilate. 

Otabek pounced.


End file.
